1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a so-called flatbed type recording apparatus, in which a recording unit moves, and performs recording on a recording medium on a stage.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a known example of this type of recording apparatus is provided with a stage portion that supports a recording medium, a recording unit that opposes the stage portion, an X bar (an X axis supporting member) that supports the recording unit to be reciprocally movable in an X axis direction (a main scanning direction), a pair of supporting columns that support both end portions of the X bar, and a Y axis movement mechanism that is connected to each of the supporting columns and causes the recording unit to move in a Y axis direction (a sub-scanning direction) via each of the supporting columns and the X bar (refer to JP-A-2012-210781). In other words, in the recording apparatus, a frame portion (the X bar and each of the supporting columns) that supports the recording unit and is movable in the Y axis direction is formed in a gate shape to straddle the stage portion. Note that, in the disclosure of JP-A-2012-210781, the X axis direction and the Y axis direction are reversed.
However, in this configuration, since the frame portion is formed in a gate shape, there is a problem in that the frame portion is easily deformed. In other words, due to the frame portion being formed in a gate shape, in addition to being susceptible to yawing, the supporting columns deform so as to open to the outside, the lower portions thereof spreading outward; thus, the entire frame portion deforms easily. Therefore, sufficient rigidity may not be obtained for the carried weight. The center of gravity of the frame portion, which moves in the X axis direction, is high due to the gate shape thereof, and there is also a problem in that the frame portion is easily influenced by momentum. Accordingly, the movement accuracy (the movement controllability) of the recording unit is reduced, which brings about a reduction in throughput (the processing ability per unit time) or a reduction in the recording accuracy (the image quality of the recorded image).